All Eyes on Us
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ella quería algo de él pero solamente se trataba de algo estrictamente profesional, de ahí el concertar una comida de trabajo, entonces, ¿cómo es que acabaron 'juntos' en una 'romántica comida de San Valentín? Y lo peor es que fue un encuentro para nada privado.


**All Eyes on Us**

Las cartas habían empezado a llegar desde el verano pasado y aunque las había ignorado por completo, no por eso dejaron de aparecer cada mañana si no todo lo contrario porque parecía que se volvieron más insistentes. Por eso mismo había que felicitarla por su insistencia, o cabezonería, sobre todo porque, a pesar de ser ignorada de manera más que oficial, no trataba de ganarse su atención variando su carta en lo más mínimo, salvo por la fecha elegida para la reunión. Sus palabras seguían siendo las mismas:

"_Debemos reunirnos para discutir acerca de tu monopolio con el ingrediente."_

_**Atentamente, Hermione Jane G.**_

No podía negar que le encantaba el detalle de firmar con su nombre y dejar el apellido por el que resultaba ser más conocida solamente con su inicial. Una manera tan buena como otra para dejarle bien claro que esto iba más allá de su pasado. Una verdadera pena puesto que prefería reconocerla con ese apellido que con su propio nombre. La costumbre.

Siempre la portavoz de los desvalidos aunque, en esta ocasión, resultaba algo más difícil ver a sus defendidos, a todos ellos, como simples desvalidos claro que la culpa la tenía la propia naturaleza del ingrediente o, para ser más exactos, las diferentes maneras que había de manufacturarlo.

En el nuevo año podría haberse esperado que las cartas hubieran cesado de llegarle pero, conociendo la fuente, era más que probable que hubiese formulado un propósito de año nuevo de no ceder en su empeño en conseguir dicha reunión y, más importante aún, lograr el objetivo propuesto en dicha reunión.

Sabía que si seguía ignorándola esto nunca acabaría porque ella resultaba ser la persona más obstinada y cabezota de todas las que hubiera conocido en su vida por lo que, la única manera de acabar con este _acoso_ por su parte sería ceder en aceptar el encuentro formulado pero sin pasar de ahí porque, sinceramente, su propuesta resultaba del todo ridícula y, por encima de todo, de un tono completamente infantil que contrastaba con la madurez que solía exhibir de manera natural.

"_Debemos reunirnos para discutir acerca de tu monopolio con el ingrediente. El próximo jueves en Trois Sorcières."_

_**Atentamente, Hermione Jane G.**_

No pudo evitar una media sonrisa al leer el lugar que fijó para el, posible, encuentro ya que, con ciertos cambios podría haber llegado a elegir _"Deux Sorcières pour un Homme"_. Lo cual habría resultado una lección muchísimo más interesante debido a la particular naturaleza de dicho local y que dudaba mucho que ella estuviera al tanto de la misma. El _"Trois Sorcières"_, en cambio, era un restaurante elegante pero sin mucha pompa puesto que ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre y, por tanto, menos a gusto con la clase alta por motivos más que evidentes. En definitiva, el lugar perfecto para una reunión de este tipo entre dos personas con el pasado que compartían juntos.

Con el pensamiento del encuentro con Hermione en su mente incluso la lechuza que había traído el mensaje, y que se encargaría de llevar la respuesta, recibió una maliciosa media sonrisa por su parte puesto que no hacía distinciones entre los destinatarios de ellas. Además estaba seguro de que sería un encuentro más interesante para él de lo que lo sería para ella.

"_Es tu tiempo."_

_**D.M.**_

―――――

La mesa se encontraba alejada de las ventanas por la parte central de la sala. Una pequeña mesa para dos lo suficientemente espaciosa para no darle a ninguno de los dos una sensación de agobio.

Ahora mismo se encontraban sentados los dos y no importaba el hecho de quien hubiera llegado en primer o segundo lugar. No, lo que importaba ahora era la discusión acerca del tema que los llevó a reunirse en primer, y único, lugar: el ingrediente.

―Tus acciones solamente pueden definirse como un completo monopolio que no debería ser ni tolerado, ni permitido y sí, ya sé que estas palabras son sinónimas.

Hermione "Sabelotodo" Granger no había cambiado pero, al mismo tiempo, era totalmente diferente a como se la podía recordar de sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Seguía siendo brillante, inteligente y defensora de los desvalidos y podías ser capaz de reconocerla tras su cambio físico que aún mantenía sus detalles característicos. Su cabello castaño seguía enmarañado pero de manera elegante gracias a los bucles que ahora lo formaban. Y su sonrisa había recuperado su verdadera naturaleza por haber hecho lo propio con sus incisivos que, afortunadamente y a lo contrario de lo que siempre se había temido, no acabaron siendo desproporcionalmente grandes con respecto al resto de su dentadura si no que, aún siendo mayores que los demás, se mantenían armoniosos con ellos. Pero, sobre todo, lo que podía verse en ella era esa aura de conocimiento sin parangón que la acompañaba con la misma seguridad que mostró en su primer año para usar por vez primera el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa_.

―Mis acciones solamente pueden definirse como un complejo movimiento que debería ser tanto estudiado como aprendido y si quieres una palabra para definirlo esta es "legal".

Draco "Hurón" Malfoy en verdad no había cambiado si no que, una manera de verlo, sería decir que aumentó su escala o, dicho de otra forma, siguió adaptándose al espejo que resultaba ser su padre, Lucius Malfoy. En verdad era una de esas personas que jamás, por mucho tiempo que pudiera pasar, serías capaz de no reconocer. Su cabello rubio ahora mismo tildaba más al blanco que al platino, o podría ser por la iluminación de la sala, y lo llevaba largo. Su tez pálida seguía igual de afilada con sus finos labios y los ojos grises acerados. Una serpiente hecha hombre.

―Que sea legal no quiere decir que esté bien hecho, Malfoy― sus palabras lograron sacarle una sonrisa que a Hermione le habría gustado borrársela―. No tiene gracia pues tus acciones tienen graves repercusiones.

―Tu punto de vista, Granger. La repercusión que yo veo es que me proporciona una ganancia que no deja de crecer exponencialmente con cada nueva remesa que saco a la venta― Malfoy disfrutaba con la conversación y no vio mal en mirar la carta para elegir lo que comería―. ¿Qué no está bien hecho, Granger? Nadie hacía caso a esos terrenos pues nadie pensó que pudiera haber algo de provecho en ellos durante años, durante siglos, pero yo he ido más allá y pude ver sus posibilidades. ¿Qué no está bien hecho, Granger? Mi apellido es conocido y mi interés despertaría sospechas de que pudiera haber algo en unos terrenos considerados yermos. Por eso los adquirí a través de un conglomerado de empresas tras otras empresas. Todo legal, todo correcto y todo, una vez adquirido, regresó a mis manos. Ensalada Lyonnaise, filete de solomillo con salsa Cherry Port y una botella de vino tinto y cuando digo tinto no quiere decir rosado ni suave para nada, por favor― le pidió a la camarera sin perder esa sonrisa tan suya.

Hermione, como si no quisiera distanciarse de él, iba a elegir pero la camarera, ofreciéndoles una leve reverencia, fue a por su pedido como si lo dicho por Malfoy hubiera sido la orden para los dos. Quedó claro, por la actitud de la camarera, los había reconocido a los dos pero, sin contar una contenida emoción por su parte, fue del todo profesional. Otra cosa fue cuando llegó a la cocina y puso distancia con Malfoy y Hermione.

―¿Has pedido por los dos?

―No, pedí para mí porque me pareces ya mayorcita para pedir por ti misma, Granger.

Pues la camarera se confundió, ¿o pensó que Hermione no tenía voz propia? Lo mejor iba ser centrarse en el tema que los trajo aquí y no permitir que la comida la distrajese.

―Eso podría verse como una sutil manera de engaño, Malfoy.

―¿El pedir por los dos?― inquirió Malfoy de manera inocente.

―¡Eso no!― replicó más avergonzada que molesta―. Idiota.

―Si se hace de manera ilegal está mal y si se hace legalmente también está mal― en verdad le gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí entonces, Granger?

Y, una vez más, fue manipulada de manera tan sutil que resultó del todo imperceptible por parte de Hermione.

―Que hagas lo que es correcto, Malfoy.

Una seca carcajada por su parte.

―Eso, precisamente, es lo que no debe hacerse, Granger― le corrigió con cierto tono condescendiente―. Lo que uno debe hacer es lo que necesita hacer. ¿Hacer lo correcto? Eso es algo indefinido pues quién dice que es eso tan correcto a hacer, ¿tú, Potter― sí, tenía que sacarlo a colación―, el Ministro de Magia, los muggles? Demasiados puntos de vista diferentes para poder definir lo que debe hacerse.

Hermione negó con cierto pesar.

―Todos saben lo que es lo correcto, Malfoy. Otra cosa bien distinta es que no decidan actuar al respecto.

―Cierto― un momento, ¿Draco Malfoy dándole la razón a Hermione Granger? Sí, ¿y qué más?―, todos saben lo que es correcto pero, lo correcto, difiere de cada uno de ellos. Y bien lo sabes, Granger.

Cierto. Hermione era más que consciente de ello pero, con el peso que le proporcionaba su propia mentalidad sobre el bien y el mal, no podía ser tan imparcial como debería en este tipo de cuestiones. Ve el mal y ve el bien por lo que considerar bien algo que no lo es bajo su punto de vista le costaba más de lo que debería.

―Pero aquí sabes que lo que haces está mal. Ese ingrediente sirve para magnificar las habilidades mágicas en pociones o incluso hechizos, si uno sabe muy bien el cómo utilizarlo, por tanto es de gran importancia por el bien común. Se podría ayudar a tantos con mucha más calidad, precisión y con un gasto menor.

―Un gasto menor porque pides la gratuidad del ingrediente― Malfoy alzó una mano pidiendo la palabra―. Sé que no te referías a eso si no que el menor gasto sería con el resto de ingredientes puesto que al usar el de mi propiedad se podrían reducir las cantidades sin perder la calidad del producto. Lo entiendo pero no lo comparto.

―Ninguna novedad por esa parte― suspiró Hermione―. Muchas gracias― le dijo a la camarera que les trajo sus pedidos. En verdad les había reconocido pero había algo en su rostro que, curiosamente, dejaba algo confusa a Hermione―. Sabes que se está estudiando el realizar una acusación internacional junto a otros países.

En verdad sería una gran falta de modales si, de pronto, se pusiera a reír con ganas y sin contención por su parte. Afortunadamente Malfoy tenía modales y, en este caso concreto, decidió hacer un buen uso de ellos. Claro que primero los usó para agradecer a la camarera por traerles el pedido mientras que Hermione, a pesar de tratar de hacer lo mismo, no pudo evitar cierta mirada, inescrutable, como acusación por haber pensado que el pedido de Malfoy había sido también para ella.

―Y no veas cómo lo estoy esperando, Granger. No existe ninguna argucia legal para lograr arrebatarme el ingrediente por muchos países que se junten en un frente común, incluso recibiendo apoyo de China como país de origen del ingrediente, por lo que la única manera de lograrlo sería ilegalmente― el tono despreocupado de Malfoy le provocaba cierto resquemor a Hermione pues parecía muy tranquilo. Demasiado.

Lo que fuera que Hermione tuviera planeado decirle se lo guardó al verle cortar una porción de solomillo junto a un poco de ensalada y deleitarse con tan delicioso y buen bocado para hacer ella lo mismo con su propio plato. Además de ganar tiempo de esta manera.

―No entiendo cómo alguien puede actuar de esta manera tan egoísta por propia voluntad y sin mostrar ni un ápice de remordimiento― le acusó Hermione.

―Oh, ¿quieres qué te diga cómo puede ser, Granger? Acércate un poco― le pidió Malfoy echándose sobre la mesa para poder hablarle, casi, al oído de Hermione. Ella, con ciertas precauciones, se echó hacia delante―. Es de nacimiento― se burló Malfoy echándose hacia atrás por si acaso Hermione quisiera rememorar tercer curso―. Iba a decir que con práctica pero…

―Eres imposible, Malfoy. Y yo idiota por pensar que podrías llegar a pensar en alguien más que en ti mismo por una vez― dijo antes de centrarse en su comida admitiendo el fracaso del encuentro y esperando a que se terminase la comida y la reunión con ella.

Por lo menos cada uno de los dos plato, el solomillo y la ensalada, resultaban lo suficientemente deliciosos para hacer, no olvidar pero si dejar a un lado, que Hermione se relajase a pesar de tener delante a un inamovible Malfoy. Quien también siguió comiendo en silencio pero, en lugar de atender directamente a su plato ignorando a su compañera de mesa, tal y como Hermione parecía estar haciendo con él, prefirió dedicarse a observar a Hermione hasta su más mínimo detalle como si la estuviera grabando a fuego en su memoria. Algo que, obviamente, es lo que estaba haciendo a su pesar pues tenía buena memoria para que pudiera llegar a olvidarse de alguien tan única como era Hermione.

―No ha estado tan mal. La comida― aclaró Malfoy al ver como Hermione fruncía el ceño ligeramente―. Y la compañía también deliciosa― aquello pilló tan de sorpresa a Hermione que no pudo evitar alzar su mirada para encontrarse la amplia sonrisa de aquella sierpe.

La había pillado por completo.

―Imbécil― farfulló Hermione antes de tomar un último trago de vino.

―Por eso sería capaz de entregarte toda la concesión para que hagas y deshagas a tu gusto, Granger― la seriedad con que le había dicho esto no hacía temer porque le estuviera engañando… y eso era lo peor de todo.

―¿Lo dices en serio?― no pudo evitar preguntarle con demasiado sospecha por su parte.

―¿Me quieren arrebatar lo que conseguí legalmente tras un arduo trabajo de investigación? Pues vale. Total, de lo que les va a servir― añadió enigmáticamente mientras llenaba su vaso y disfrutaba del movimiento del vino.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy?

―¿No está suficientemente claro, Granger?― preguntó antes de vaciar medio vaso―. El ingrediente no se encuentra en el estado que ofrece toda su utilidad en la naturaleza. Debe manufacturarse― la sonrisa del gato que se comió al ratón.

―Y solamente tú sabes cómo se hace, ¿verdad? Es eso por lo que no te importaría que te lo arrebataran porque no les serviría de nada.

―Por eso los chinos no pusieron ningún impedimento para darme la cesión de todas esas tierras, Granger. Investigaron bien a fondo por si había algo de utilidad pero no encontraron nada ya que nada había sin cierta actuación externa.

Por lo tanto el problema no era arrebatarle las tierras y lo que en ellas se encuentra si no que hay que lograr que entregue los pasos para convertir algo sin valor en un ingrediente de suma importancia para la vida. Sí, puede sonar exagerado pero es lo que había.

―¿Te arriesgarías a entregarnos la propiedad de las tierras, y de todo lo que en ellas hay, sabiendo que podríamos descubrir cómo lograste obtener ese ingrediente?

―Podría porque, como la gran mayoría de los descubrimientos más importantes, no sucedió solamente por un gran trabajo si no que fue…

―¿Pura casualidad? No es posible, ¿me estás diciendo que uno de los descubrimientos más importantes resulta ser que se dio por pura chiripa?

Malfoy sonreía satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.

―Y ahí estaba yo dispuesto a aprovecharme de la situación como muy bien debe hacer un perfecto slytherin.

Esto no tenía salida. Si ya ponía toda clase de impedimentos para hacerles entrega del ingrediente, mucho peor se darían las cosas para conseguir que Malfoy les explicase el método de manufacturación para llegar hasta dicho ingrediente.

―Por lo menos la comida ha estado deliciosa― se consoló Hermione.

―¿Solamente la comida?― preguntó Malfoy con voz, aparentemente, dolida.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante semejante drama por su parte. ¿Y por qué no? Las cosas no podían ir peor de lo que ya lo estaban y, si bien era cierto pero no lo admitiría en su totalidad y en toda su profundidad, era cierto que lo había pasado bien con Malfoy, discutiendo con él principalmente aunque así siempre había sido sus contactos desde siempre. Oposición permanente y discusión vehemente.

―Digamos que cuando sabes comportarte se te puede confundir con un ser humano aceptable, Malfoy.

―Oh, y ahora tratas de ruborizarme, Granger. ¿Es qué no hay fin para tu atrevimiento?

Ahora sí que se rió abiertamente. No podía creerse lo, agradablemente, idiota que podía llegar a ser Malfoy. Pero las risas llegaron a su fin cuando la camarera retiró los platos para colocar algo más en la mesa.

―Oh, no hemos pedido postre― le recordó Hermione conteniéndose el recordarle que ella, en realidad, no había pedido nada porque tomó el pedido de Malfoy para los dos y, por mucho que hubiera estado todo muy bueno, seguía siendo una falta de respeto hacia su persona―. ¿Verdad, Malfoy?― el tono de la muchacha resultaba del todo tajante.

―Yo no he sido― dijo Malfoy antes de pararse detenidamente a pensar en lo que había dicho―. Algo que no digo de manera habitual porque, si hay algo que me gusta, es que se reconozcan mis acciones.

―¿Para bien o para mal?― _atacó_ Hermione con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Afortunadamente la camarera, con gran valor por su parte, intervino antes de que la _conversación_ entre esos dos pudiera llegar a un nuevo, e inesperado, nivel.

―Se trata de un obsequio de la casa― les explicó colocándoles su plato correspondiente con su corte de Pastel de Chocolate de Seda―. Felicidades― la sonrisa cómplice con que les dijo eso último, ¿y por qué se lo habrá dicho?, pilló por sorpresa, y confundió, tanto a Hermione como a Draco.

Un obsequio de la casa. Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro de inevitabilidad puesto que esto le había estado sucediendo desde que había ayudado a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort. Felicitaciones y obsequios por algo que había hecho porque era lo correcto para hacer y no porque quisiera alabanzas y regalos de, sobre todo, desconocidos. Por supuesto que no podía negarse ya que sería una gran falta de respeto y era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo. Además de que se veía deliciosa.

Malfoy, mientras tanto, se había puesto a observar, con detenimiento, a su alrededor para pararse a pensar unos necesarios segundos para llegar a una obvia e inevitable conclusión a toda esta situación.

―Es culpa tuya, Granger.

―¡Hey!― vale que lo fuera pero tampoco era para echárselo en cara de aquella manera. ¿No se suponía que tenía modales? Pues esto era un claro ejemplo de muy poca educación por su parte―. Siempre he dejado claro que no me gusta que me hagan regalos por ser quien soy, o lo que ayudé a hacer en el pasado― otra cosa era Ron quien disfrutaba de dicha atención, y si se trataba de jovencitas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza pues mucho mejor.

―Resultas ser de lo más presuntuosa, Granger― le dijo negando con la cabeza antes de tomar un trozo de aquel pastel y llevárselo a la boca―. No está nada mal― comentó disfrutando del intenso sabor a chocolate―. Deberías probar un poco.

Hermione no podía creerse nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero nada de nada.

―No soy presuntuosa, muchas gracias, Malfoy. Y no deberías haber empezado a comértelo porque lo más correcto habría sido devolvérselo porque, oh, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? No sabes lo que es hacer lo más correcto, ¿verdad, Malfoy? Y no, no me apetece probarlo.

Draco se rió ligeramente, sin malicia o, para ser más exactos, sin demasiada malicia por su parte.

―Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero, oh, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Me encanta ser yo quien te lo tenga que decir― la sonrisa de la sierpe resultaba tan atractiva como prepotente―. Sí que eres presuntuosa porque te has adjudicado la culpa de este delicioso postre simplemente por ser quien eres. Y no, no es así. Si bajases de ese pedestal en el que te crees que te han colocado te darías cuenta de ello pero supongo que tanto tiempo con esa pareja de dos con la que ibas a todas partes termina por pegarte algo de su parte, aunque sea algo no requerido ni necesitado― estaba claro que le gustaba el sonido de su propia voz, aunque Hermione entendía el por qué de ello ya que su voz sonaba arrolladora y sensual… vale, mejor no pasar de aquí―. Y sería de muy mala educación despreciar su presente simplemente porque no te estés enterando de nada. Ah, espero que no quieras comerlo por la absurdez de que tus padres, aún, sean dentistas porque me parecería una excusa de lo más lamentable incluso viniendo de ti, Granger.

Demasiado tiempo escuchando la voz de Malfoy le impedía asimilar todo lo que le había dicho así de primeras pero con el paso de los segundos lo hizo para llegar a una revelación que, obviamente, ya no lo era para Malfoy.

_Pareja… pareja… ¿pareja, parejas? ¡Parejas!_

¡Eso era!

Fijándose en el resto de personas presentes en el _"Trois Sorcières"_ uno podía percatarse del nexo de unión entre todas ellas y era eso mismo. ¡Todas iban en parejas! ¿Pero por qué resultaba ser algo de importancia y no simplemente anecdótico? Algo que le dijo, entre todo lo demás, Malfoy. Que la culpa había sido suya pero, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

―En serio, Granger, ¿no te lo vas a comer? Porque le harías un feo a muchos empezando por la persona que lo hubiera preparado, y siendo tanto cocina como repostería, con algo más que sus manos.

¿Su corazón?

_¡SU CORAZÓN!_, ¿por qué esto le gritaba algo?

―Podías haber elegido cualquier otro día― le dijo Malfoy así como de pasada o de esa manera le pareció a Hermione.

―Tenía cosas que hacer y el día de hoy lo tenía libre― se defendió Hermione―. Tampoco es para tanto, Malfoy― y no se sabe de dónde pero le salieron unas palabras inesperadas―. ¿O es qué te estropeé alguna cita de las tuyas?

Malfoy no se mostró molesto si no que, poniéndose aún más cómodo en su silla, le dedicó una aplastante sonrisa a Hermione, lo que irritaba a esta puesto que no veía ningún motivo por el que Malfoy pudiera estar sonriéndole de semejante manera.

―Esta no está saliendo tan mal― la despreocupación con la que se lo dijo no hizo que sonase con menos fuerza―. Claro que podría ir mejor si no hicieras ese feo con el pastel que te han traído, Granger.

Y sin saber muy bien por qué, toda la información obtenida dando vueltas en la centrifugadora de su cerebro terminó por ordenarlas en el orden preciso para solventar el enigma presente. Mejor habría sido seguir ignorándolo.

Hermione palideció haciendo juego con la palidez natural de Malfoy quien amplió su diabólica sonrisa.

―¡Bendito Godric!― la voz de Hermione apenas resultaba audible mientras su temblorosa mirada repasaba a todos los presentes―. Son parejas, ¡todos son malditas parejas!― Hermione, para regocijo de Malfoy, empezaba a hiperventilarse―. ¿Pero qué día…?― y la realidad golpeó a Hermione con un ejército de bludgers―. ¡Hoy es catorce de febrero!

Sí, era el maldito día de San Valentín. ¿Podía haber algo peor?

―¡Es catorce de febrero y piensan que estamos celebrando juntos del día de San Valentín!― necesitaba un trago pero cuando lo tomó casi se atraganta por la sorpresa y, sobre todo, por las inesperadas burbujas―. ¿De dónde ha salido este champán?

Sí, siempre podía haber algo peor.

―Del mismo lugar que el pastel, Granger. Sabes, no esperaba menos de ti. Tal vez un poco más de prisa en averiguarlo pero la primera de la clase, de haber una para poder serlo― le dijo antes de saborear otra porción de pastel―. Me encantan este tipo de pesadillas pues cada nuevo bocado resulta mucho mejor que el anterior.

Hermione no podía creerse la dejadez por parte de Malfoy, ¿es qué no le importaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo? Él era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger por lo que esta situación tendría que superar lo de rayar el ridículo y absurdo e ir por un nivel superior de imposibilidad.

―¿Quieres centrarte en este problema, Malfoy?― le pidió Hermione casi abalanzándose sobre la mesa―. Piensan que estamos juntos. Tú y yo, Malfoy. Como una pareja― las ganas de ponerse a gritar cada vez resultaban más complicadas de contener, sobre todo si Malfoy continuase sin darle la importancia que se merecía esta situación―. Esta sí es el tipo de pesadilla que me molesta.

Finalmente Malfoy dejó de llenarse con aquel postre y prestó, mayor, atención a Hermione. Luego que no se quejase también por ello.

―¿Ahora te toca a ti ser quien tiene prejuicios, Granger?

Aquello dio de lleno y Hermione incluso sintió una punzada en su pecho.

―¡No, claro que no!― se defendió aunque ella misma sentía la debilidad de sus palabras. Tal vez el hecho de no poder protestar a voz en grito le restaba fuerza―. Yo solo digo que la gente puede sacar una idea equivocada y este postre es un claro signo de que algunos ya lo han hecho― así sonaba algo mejor, ¿verdad?―. No me digas que a ti no te molesta nada de esta situación, postre gratis aparte.

Malfoy no se cortó nada en reírse de aquello último porque, sinceramente, tenía gracia. Tanta que la propia Hermione también se rió, aunque ella tuvo la educación de, por lo menos, cubrirse la boca al reír. Una imagen, y situación, que no ayudaba para nada en negar lo que Hermione temía que podían estar dando de qué hablar.

―Tú lo has dicho, Granger. Postre gratis, buena comida, discusión ganada y una compañía prefecta, digo, perfecta― Draco Malfoy con buen sentido del humor, vivir para ver.

Hermione negaba sin poder creerse el descaro de este hombre.

―No cambiarás, ¿verdad, Malfoy?― se suponía una pregunta retórica pero Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en ella seriamente―. Pero sí has cambiado y para mejor, aunque no te quedaba más remedio porque para peor era muy difícil ir― le dijo para luego llenarse de valor antes de tomar un trozo de su pastel. A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos pues era todo lo que había asegurado Malfoy y más.

―¿Cómo que he cambiado? Por favor, se supone que la perfección no es posible ser mejorada, Granger.

―La mesa será para dos pero tu ego es capaz de ocupar él solito las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts― Hermione dejó el tenedor en el plato porque de seguir en su mano volvería a atacar sin piedad aquel trozo de pastel hasta que no quedase nada de él.

―¿Mi ego? Lo dudo mucho, Granger. Ya le habría quitado el sitio tu insufrible sabelotodismo.

―Eso ni siquiera es una palabra― se rió Hermione.

―Difiero. En tu honor seguro que le darían validez― dijo con buen humor antes de tomar un sorbo de champán.

Hermione negó pero no solamente por lo dicho por Malfoy si no de toda la situación. ¿Qué Malfoy había cambiado? No necesitaba este encuentro, esta comida, para poder asegurarlo, aunque como ejemplo resultaba de mucha ayuda e instructivo.

―Déjalo en que has cambiado y para bien, Malfoy― una vez más habló sin pararse a pensar, algo que tendría que resultar raro viniendo de ella y era todo lo contrario, en cómo podían ser tomadas sus palabras―. Antes ni siquiera tu adicción al dulce te habría permitido probar el más mínimo pedazo de ese trozo de pastel porque pertenece al mismo pastel del que viene mi propio trozo― ¿y con tanta palabrería no le había dado tiempo a pensar en lo que decía?

Malfoy pasó su mirada de Hermione al trozo de su pastel, prácticamente devorado por el _adicto_ al dulce que era el slytherin, para dirigirse al trozo de pastel de la propia Hermione y regresar a esa mirada avellana de la joven gryffindor. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse cuando lo que le había dicho era la pura verdad? Podría haber tenido algo más de tacto pero no sería muy justo pedirlo cuando él había hecho un don lo de no tener mucho tacto con el trato a los demás, que no le importasen lo más mínimo. Pero había cambiado, como ella había indicado, y por tanto sí que se merecía ser tratado como lo haría con cualquier otra persona que no compartiera con ella tan duro pasado.

―¡No quería decir eso! Bueno, no lo quería decir así si no que…

―Es cierto pero, como bien has dicho, he cambiado.

Y para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy se echó ligeramente sobre la mesa para cogerle un pedazo del pastel de ella, justo de la zona donde previamente ella había cogido una parte.

―¿Qué…?

¿No estaría pensando? Y por la trayectoria que llevaba su tenedor no le quedaba ningún rastro de duda. ¡Sí lo estaba pensando! Y, lo que era peor, lo estaba llevando a cabo.

―Delicioso― le aseguró Malfoy recreándose, en un exagerado exceso por su parte que no pudo si no sacarle una reprobadora sonrisa a Hermione, antes de plantarle cara en un, claro, gesto de desafío.

Desafío aceptado.

Hermione hizo igual que Malfoy y cogió un trozo de su pastel para comerlo con grandes gestos de disfrute por su parte para dedicarle, al final, una mirada que decía claramente que ella podía con todo lo que le echara. Incluso las personas más inteligentes podían llegar a cometer errores de lo más infantiles.

―¡Un momento!― Hermione echó un vistazo al tamaño de los dos trozos de pastel―. Lo que tú pretendes es comer del mío porque aún me queda mucho― y tuvo el descaro de sonreírle sin negarlo y sin vergüenza―. ¡Malfoy!

―Oh, ¿cómo puedes decir algo semejante, Granger? Solamente estoy tratando de mostrar un poco de mi cambio de actitud. Nada más. Soy completamente inocente de tan infame acusación por tu parte.

―¿De verdad?― y por su tono de voz quedaba bien claro que no se creía ni una sola palabra de su, sobreactuada, defensa―. Entonces no te importará que me siga comiendo **mi** trozo de pastel, ¿no es así, Malfoy?

Pero la mano de Hermione se quedó de camino a su boca porque, surgida vete tú a saber de dónde por la velocidad con que se movió, le fue agarrada su muñeca, con delicadeza firmeza. A pesar de la sorpresa era evidente de a quién pertenecía aquella mano tan descortés.

―No, no me importa pero, antes de que disfrutes de tan suculento placer, me gustaría aclarar un punto en concreto.

Y la acción que llevó a cabo Malfoy llegó a dejar sin palabras, por muy complicado que esto pudiera llegar a ser, a Hermione. Con firmeza, pero gracias a que Hermione, sorprendida por su acción, se dejaba hacer, llevó la mano de Hermione hacia su boca o, para ser más exactos, llevó el tenedor que portaba la mano de Hermione, con aquel trozo de pastel, a su boca. Hermione fue incapaz de añadir ni una sola palabra porque quedó hipnotizada por la boca del slytherin, por aquellos finos labios atrapando el trozo de pastel y el tenedor que lo portaba. Vio como regresaba al exterior el tenedor deslizándose por entre aquellos húmedos labios y se percató de lo secos que sentía los suyos propios y, antes de que su mente analítica supiera lo que estaba haciendo, su lengua los humedeció con sentida lentitud.

―Delicioso.

Hermione no podía evitar estar totalmente de acuerdo, por mucho que no pudiera decir con claridad sobre lo que estaba de acuerdo acerca de qué era tan _delicioso_: si el pastel o los labios de Malfoy.

Idiota.

Nada mejor que un intenso momento romántico entre los dos para negar que fueran una pareja teniendo una comida romántica el día de San Valentín. Hermione estaba segura de que Rita Skeeter haría su agosto en pleno Febrero si llegase a echarle las manos, o sus plumas, a esta noticia totalmente sacada de contexto por un continuado cúmulo de desconocimiento y errores. Hermione tenía que dejar las cosas bien claras.

―¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que el único motivo de haberlo hecho es para poder comer más pastel sin tener que acabar con el paupérrimo trozo que te queda en el plato?

Malfoy puso cara de ofendido, lo que hizo que Hermione se apoyase en todo su autocontrol para no romper en carcajadas porque se trataba de una situación que se las merecía.

―¿Cómo te atreves a proponer algo semejante, Granger?― le inquirió mientras cogió un, generoso, trozo de pastel con su tenedor―. ¿Esto es racionar con sentido común?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

―Nadie habló de que usases sentido común, Mal-…

Hablando de sorpresas, la que se llevó Hermione cuando Malfoy le metió el tenedor, con su, generosa, porción de pastel en la boca aprovechando un descuido por parte de la muchacha y la vocalización de su nombre por su parte. Si ya había sido algo del todo inesperado que Draco Malfoy comiera del mismo cubierto, y comida por mucho que fuera pastel, de otra persona contando, además, de que dicha persona resulta ser, no solamente, hija de muggles si no la mismísima Hermione "Sabelotodo" Granger pues mucho más impactante resultaba el que, por propia iniciativa, le diera de comer, a dicha Hermione "Sabelotodo" Granger, con el propio cubierto del slytherin y de su propio pastel.

_Mmmm… ¡delicioso!_

No pudo evitar pensarlo pero, viéndolo desde otro ángulo, solamente lo llegó a pensar y no le puso voz porque entonces sí que estaría en problemas buscando justificación a sus palabras. Para evitar eso lo mejor, como suele decirse, era iniciar la mejor defensa: ¡el ataque!

―¿Es qué pretendes que me ahogue, Malfoy?― le acusó Hermione poniendo distancia entre los dos, aunque se estuviera relamiendo los labios―. ¡Un poco más y me clavas el tenedor en la úvula!

Uno nunca sabe si Malfoy habla en serio o en broma por esa manía suya de ser tan difícil de leer, y sobre leer había que decir que Hermione tenía su experiencia, pero no impedía que ella tuviera las reacciones más obvias por no evitar pensar en lo peor.

―Pero si te lo metí en la boca, Granger.

No fue nada complicado saber a qué venía ese comentario y la culpa, por desgracia, o no, era de Hermione por haber usado el término de úvula en lugar del nombre vulgar de campanilla, aunque la vulgaridad iba por la otra parte, cosas que pasan. De ahí que el rostro de Hermione se hubiera encendido como iluminación de Navidades o, ya que estamos en estas fechas, de San Valentín.

―¡Eso es lo que dije!― y una absoluta pena el que estuvieran en un local con más gente presente porque la obligaba a no poder gritarle a Malfoy tal y como se lo merecía―. ¡Qué por poco me lo clavas en la campanilla! Estuviste a punto de provocarme arcadas al metérmelo hasta el fondo.

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy para rodar sus ojos de manera condescendiente.

―Vamos, no exageres, Granger, que solamente te metí la punta para que pudieras disfrutar de su textura y gran sabor.

―Claro, y ahora voy a tener que creerme que ha sido por mi bien― el "¡ja!" estaba implícito en sus palabras―. Siempre es por ti, Malfoy. Si me lo metiste en la boca fue para tu beneficio porque antes probaste del mío.

―Dime qué no te gustó, Granger― pero ella solamente permaneció en silencio cruzándose de brazos―. No hay nada más que decir.

―Oh, por supuesto que hay algo más que decir. La próxima vez seré yo quien te lo meta hasta el fondo y veremos si es que lo disfrutas tanto como predicas, Malfoy.

Echándose hacia delante, y Hermione se echó hacia atrás para mantener la distancia, le pidió que se acercase, algo que al final hizo con ciertas dudas.

―¿Estás hablando también del tenedor y el pastel o te has ido a una conversación algo más indecentemente_ interesante_?

Al momento se le repitió toda la conversación en la mente de Hermione y su rostro ya estaba preparado para detener el tráfico de lo rojo que se le puso. Solamente a Malfoy se le podría ocurrir pensar en algo tan, tan… bajo y… ¡eew! mientras se supone que estaban hablando de manera inocente de pasteles.

Hermione se quedó allí sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno, con los ojos abiertos exageradamente y su mandíbula desencajada. Si esta no era la imagen de la sorpresa pues no sabría decirte de qué podía ser imagen entonces.

―Por tu reacción puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que resulta una _agradable_ sorpresa el ser testigo de una parte de ti que jamás habría llegado a imaginar que pudieras llegar a mostrar, y menos en público y, mucho menos, ante mí. Una mente muy sucia, Granger― su sonrisa resultaba diabólica y eso, por desgracia, no era nada malo―. Toma para que te haga juego.

¿Podía escudarse en que seguía toda impresionada por aquella malinterpretación de sus palabras? Debería porque, de lo contrario, ni en esta vida o en otra habría permitido que Draco Malfoy le pusiera un poco de nata en la punta de su nariz. ¿Cómo era que habían llegado a esto si se suponía que esta era una reunión de trabajo, o lo más parecido, porque no se le podía llamar una reunión para tratar de fomentar la conciencia de Draco Malfoy?

―Estás loco― logró decir apenas con voz audible.

―No, la locura era territorio exclusivo de mi fallecida pariente― por lo menos tuvo el decoro de no nombrar a Bellatrix ante Hermione a pesar del tiempo transcurrido porque, en ocasiones, hay cicatrices que cuestan mucho más tiempo en poder cicatrizar―. Esto es… tampoco valentía porque, a pesar de que el ponerle un poco de nata en la punta de la nariz a una leona puede considerarse una temeridad, yo diría que es, más bien, atrevimiento. Y sí, me atrevo a esto… y a mucho más― añadió bajando varios grados el tono de su voz haciendo que Hermione sintiera un, más que agradable, escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que esto no había terminado porque, cuando se disponía a quitarse la nata en su nariz, una vez más, la mano de Malfoy fue mucho más rápida que la de la propia Hermione, ¡maldito fuera el quidditch y todas sus repercusiones por jugarlo!, y usando su dedo índice se llevó aquella _atrevida_ nata… ¡hasta los finos labios de Malfoy! Hermione observó, completamente mesmerizada, como aquellos labios atraparon el dedo de manera que, cuando este logró deslizarse hasta su libertad, se encontraba completamente libre de nata.

―¿Me permites?

La pregunta de Malfoy, a la que había que manejar con cuidado por su más que posible peligrosidad, la trajo de regreso de la ensoñación que creó, con todo detalle, por culpa de observar con sumo detenimiento la acción de la sierpe.

―¿Qué?― vale, no lo más profundo que pueda decir la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos pero era lo que había en estos momentos. Además, ¿por qué llevaba Malfoy una servilleta en la mano?

―Se te cae la baba… y no de una manera adorable― añadió para escarnio de la castaña a quien le habría gustado que el _"Trois Sorcières"_ no tuviera, de serie, un conjuro anti-aparición para evitar casos de cuentas sin pagar.

Por supuesto que Hermione tuvo que coger su propia servilleta para limpiarse y evitar que una situación tan vergonzosa siguiera adelante. Tenía que haberlo visto venir a estas alturas, ¿verdad?

―Te he hecho mirar― una manera de decirlo―. Tu credulidad, en cambio, sí que resulta adorable, Granger.

Muy bien, esto tenía que acabar porque, si no iba a conseguir su objetivo inicial de que le cediera el ingrediente, no se quedaría para ser objeto de mil y una maneras que pueda encontrar Draco Malfoy para hacer burla de ella.

―Ya has dejado bien claro tu punto, Malfoy― le dijo poniéndose en pie, y dejando su servilleta en la mesa de manera casual―. Como siempre todo tiene que ser a tu manera sin importar lo que pueda ser para los demás.

Los gélidos ojos de Malfoy proyectaban una ardiente mirada que empezaba a turbar a Hermione, por lo que tenía que marcharse cuanto antes, sobre todo al comprobar que tenía todo el descaro del mundo para darle un repaso viéndola de pies a cabeza, ladeando la suya propia en gesto pensativo.

―Mis modales, Granger. No te he dicho hasta ahora lo elegante que te vez y la manera en que proyecta tu atractivo con gran sencillez y sin ningún tipo de artificios.

¿Una manera, de lo más sutil, para decirle que no se pintaba la cara con brocha gorda o que no usaba productos para tratar de domar su, ahora relajado, cabello rizado? Eso es lo que podría pasar por la mente de Hermione mientras que por la de Malfoy, rizos domados por parte de la muchacha aparte, se centraba en lo bien que le sentaban aquellos jeans, broma no buscada, y el jersey de punto grueso de color marfil con ese cuello enorme que, prácticamente, le servía de bufanda.

―Godric, no más, Malfoy. Por favor, solamente quiero irme a casa para amonestarme por pensar que alguien tan ególatra como tú podría haber tomado la decisión que cualquier persona con el más mínimo sentido común tomaría pero que, por supuesto, es algo imposible dado que…

―Te haré entrega del quince por ciento anual del ingrediente― le interrumpió Malfoy con esa media sonrisa porque le encantaba, disfrutaba en exceso, cuando le rompía todos los esquemas preestablecidos que pudiera tener a su respecto―; pero una simple reunión me parece muy poco para ello ya que, como tú bien has indicado, es algo que haría mucho bien a mucha gente y, yo digo, ¿por qué no puedo sacar algo que me _haga bien_ a mí?

Con un gesto de su varita, ¿cuándo la había sacado? en verdad había que tener cuidado con él pues parece ser que es muy rápido sacándola… ¡la varita, por Merlín!, pagó la comida antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar siquiera.

―¿Qué es lo quieres ahora, Malfoy?― le preguntó apurando el paso puesto que, obviando sus presuntos modales, ya se había puesto en marcha dejándola atrás.

―A ti por supuesto, Granger.

La respuesta la cogió desprevenida por muchas causas:

la primera era que no era que la trataba de dejar atrás si no lo que quería era cogerla a contrapié de manera que, cuando detuvo su paso y se volvió, Hermione fue incapaz de detenerse a tiempo y prácticamente se llevó por delante a Malfoy, o lo habría hecho si no fuera porque esa manipuladora sierpe la acogió entre sus brazos tal y como, era más que obvio ahora mismo, lo tenía planeado.

la segunda porque esto ocurrió, prácticamente, en la puerta del _"Trois Sorcières"_ y, sorpresa, sorpresa, justo en la calle frente al local se encontraban apostadas varias personas… peor aún, estaban apostados varios **¡REPORTEROS!** que captaron la _colisión_ por parte de Hermione como un gesto de pareja por culpa de la manera en que Malfoy la cogió, con dulzura y sentimiento. Tanta que la propia Hermione fue incapaz de evitar cierto rubor y que, para los demás presentes, era prueba irrefutable de todo lo que pudieran llegar a escribir al respecto.

la tercera era que no se esperaba esa respuesta y todos sus posibles significados. Sobre todo cuando ella se encontraba en brazos de Draco Malfoy bajo una incesante marea de flashes.

―Te pasaré a recoger dentro de un par de horas para ir a cenar― le dijo Malfoy a una atónita Hermione que escuchaba en silencio y asentía como tonta, o como una novia completamente enamorada tal y como ponía en el pie de esta foto que publicaron en el especial de El Profeta en honor a la inesperada pareja en su cita de San Valentín―. No hace falta que te lo pienses mucho porque, a la vista está, todo te sienta perfecto― con esto, y un delicado beso dado en la orilla entre la mejilla y sus labios, aunque desde muchos ángulos era claramente un beso en los labios, Malfoy se despidió, por ahora―. Nos vemos, _Hermione_.

Si algo necesitaba ahora mismo Hermione era un buen apoyo, pero no solamente porque parecía ser que fuera a caer de rodillas porque a sus inútiles piernas se les pudiera haber olvidado cómo hacer su trabajo, gelatina le vino a la mente a Hermione de haber estado pensando en algo tan nimio, si no porque, sin saber muy bien cómo o de dónde, se suponía que había concertado una cita para cenar con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy… **¡EN EL MALDITO DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!**

No era falta de educación si no que Hermione ni les podía escuchar ya que lo único que era capaz de escuchar en estos momentos era el sonido de aquellos labios besándola de una manera que jamás pensó que alguien como Malfoy podría llegar a lograr. Está claro que ese dicho está más que bien vendido pues "hay que vivir para ver".

―Tengo prisa― fue lo único que Hermione pudo decirles antes de aparecerse lejos de allí y, una vez más, una suerte que no era capaz de escuchar nada de lo que le estaban diciendo porque, de haberlo hecho, muchos de ellos no habrían vuelto a sus casas completamente intactos.

Una cita para cenar con Draco Malfoy el día de San Valentín luego de haber tenido una cita, de trabajo, para comer con Draco Malfoy el día de San Valentín.

_Nunca un castigo ha sido tan desproporcionado con el crimen que desconozco haber cometido._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

El 14 de Febrero de 2002 cae en jueves mientras que la última carta enviada por Hermione data del 6 de Febrero, miércoles.


End file.
